tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Beast (Fate/Axiom ~ The Haruface)
|qualclasses = Beast | height = 171 cm | weight = 54 kg | gender = Male | hairc = Greeb | eyec = Purple | birthp = ??? | bday = ??? | bloodt = ??? | armament = ??? | likes = ??? | dislikes = ??? | talent = ??? | enemy = Chaldea, Goetia, Lilith | imagecol = Transparent Emerald }} Beast (Romaji: Biisuto: Kana: ビースト) is a Servant who, due to similarities between his magical signature and Goetia's magical signature, was mistaken for a Beast. As of the present, his true class has yet to be deducted or discovered by Chaldea. He is a major antagonist of Fate/Axiom; however, he is not the main antagonist of the story. As he is neither the founder nor leader of his group, the Relicts of Humanity. Profile Identity Log 1 The Beast's True Name is, so far, unknown. However, in the meantime, it shall be known as the Haruface (Romaji: Harugao; Kanji: 春顔). The Haruface is a mysterious creature with the appearance, but not the abilities or attire, of Haru Midoriya. Scans indicate that it's an abnormally — if not impossibly — powerful Demi-Servant rather than a full-fledged Servant, but the identities of the Heroic Spirit and the Host that compose it are unknown. Log 2 The Beast's True Name is the Last Man, the antithesis of the Übermensch and the disheartenment and disappointment of Zarathustra. He is a concept rather than an individual; as such, he is a phantom rather than a heroic spirit. Notably, because all phantoms exhibit an incomplete Saint Graph, he is incapable of being summoned as a full-fledged servant. As such, he has been summoned as a demi-servant rather than as a full-fledged servant. According to Bomolochus, during the Doomsday of 2016, the Counter Force known as Alaya used Haru Midoriya — the last man alive at the time — as a catalyst and medium for summoning the Last Man as a demi-servant. As of this moment, Alaya's hopes and purposes for the Last Man are unknown. In addition; it is unknown how the Last Man managed to either escape or withstand the Ars Almadel Salomonis, how the Last Man came into possession of the Anti-Übers, and what the Last Man's plans and purposes for the Loops are. Log 3 The Beast has been identified as a member of a group called the Relicts of Humanity. When and where the Relicts of Humanity were founded is unclear; however, it's apparent that the Beast is NOT the leader of the group. Instead, the Beast appears to be a weird combination of a high-ranking fighter and a lower-ranking manager. Regardless, the Beast and his allies have been proven to be the creators of both the Anti-Übers and most of the Loops. However, the means of the Anti-Übers' creation and the Anti-Übers' purpose are still unknown. Log 4 The Beast is not as composite as he seems. Similar to the Stargazer, the Beast's consciousness appears to be divided into a pair of personalities. One of the personalities identifies as Haru Midoriya, while the other personality identifies as the Last Man. For the sake of distinction from our Haru Midoriya in Chaldea, the first personality shall be referred to as Haru Alter '''from this point onward. '''Log 5 This log is a summary of new information that has been attained and all prior-known information. The True Name of the Beast is the Haruface, a demi-servant composed of Haru Midoriya and the Last Man. During another timeline's Incineration of Humanity by Goetia, the Counter Force known as Alaya managed to use Haru Midoriya — whom was the last man alive at the time — as a catalyst for summoning the Last Man and as a medium for the completion of the Last Man's Saint Graph. At some point in — or perhaps outside of — time, the Beast began a journey throughout the World's timelines. During the Beast's journey, the Beast became a member of the Relicts of Humanity. Eventually, the Beast assisted the Relicts of Humanity in creating and operating the Loops within our timeline. That is all that is known about the Beast. What is unknown is how the Beast managed to escape or withstand the Ars Almadel Salomonis. How the Beast managed to leave its timeline and journey through the World's timelines. How the Beast met the Relicts of Humanity and why the Beast has allied with the Relicts of Humanity. How the Beast and the other Relicts managed to create or obtain the Anti-Übers. And exactly WHAT the Beast and the Relicts intend to accomplish with the Loops that they have established with the Anti-Übers. In addition, with the revelation of his lack of cohesion and True Names, it's unknown if the Beast is actually a Beast at all. Originally, the Beast's status as a Beast was determined by the similarities between the Beast's magical signature and Goetia's magical signature. However, the Beast has proven itself to be an enemy of Gaia and the gods. In addition, if the Beast was summoned by Alaya, it's doubtful that the Beast could be a true Beast at all. Indeed, it seems that the Beast's similarity to Goetia is not because they are both Beasts. But rather, it's because of a connection or history between Goetia and him. As such, caution is advised when dealing with the Beast. While measurement of the Beast's parameters appear to be accurate, it's likely that some of the Beast's Class Skills and Personal Skills are hidden by whatever means the Beast has used to cause itself to appear like a Beast rather than its true Class. A such, all Masters should make it a priority to deduct the true Class of the Beast. Personality WIP Relationships Gwinn The Beast appears to have met and worked with Gwinn in the CHALDEAS. In addition, it seems the Beast developed a sort of attachment to Gwinn. Or perhaps an interest. Hopefully the Beast does not intend to make a demi-servant ally of Gwinn. Haru Midoriya The Beast exhibits the appearance, but not the abilities or attire, of Haru Midoriya. However, other than that, whether or not the Beast has any other connection to Haru is unknown. Later, it is discovered that the Beast is a demi-servant composed of a phantom named the Last Man and another Haru Midoriya whom is foreign to Chaldea's timeline. As such, in a sense, the Haruface is Haru. Jamaul Crow The Beast has referred to Jamaul Crow as "his other". What this means is not presently known. It is later discovered that the Beast intends on transforming Crow into a demi-servant and then recruiting the demi-servant to his cause. Ritsuka The Beast seeks to have some sort of interest in Ritsuka. He seeks to "take her" and "make her his". What he means by this is unknown at the moment. Later, it was discovered that the Beast sought to make a demi-servant from Crow. As such, it could be inferred that the Beast sought to make a demi-servant from Ritsuka as well. It's confirmed that the Beast, indeed, made a demi-servant of Ritsuka while Ritsuka was in his captive. Tyra As a direct consequence of a resonance with David, the Beast appears to have developed a sense of lust towards Abishag and appears to have directed this lust towards Tyra of Stamford Bridge. Notably, it is unknown if the Beast believes Tyra to be Abishag of if the Beast is simply projecting his lust towards Abishag onto Tyra. Role WIP... Abilities WIP... Development WIP... Trivia WIP... Category:Powerhouse411 Category:MurderousManMurderer Category:HouseBlack Category:Fate/Axiom